Fish of Love
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: Raimon and Inazuma Japan members are going to a fishing trip as a refreshment from soccer so that they won't get bored. There a lovey-dovey scene happens between Fubuki and Yusaburu. A FubuYusa fic. Story Request by Shiranai Atsune-san. [Fubuki X OC: Yusaburu] [The cover ain't Yusaburu].


**A/N: Finally! I did this difficult request! *faints***

**Kishibe: Yup, finally. After a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long time. It's amazing in seeing how didn't Shiranai Atsune-san nags you about this -_-"**

**Kita: Well, Jantai never wrote a fic with an OC in it before aside from her first story which she '_accidentally_' put an OC in it. Go easy on her, Violet-head**

**Kishibe: Hn.**

**Namikawa: Ignore those three, Minna! Anyway, this is a story request by Shiranai Atsune-san, FubuYusa; Fubuki X Yusaburu. I think this pairing had become really famous. Boy, she's really dying while making this fic, so please mind the mistakes. Enough with the chit-chat! Disclaimer!**

**Taiyou: Yukishibemure aka Youlan Jantai didn't own Inazuma Eleven nor Suishou Yusaburu.  
Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5, Suishou Yusaburu (c) Shiranai Atsune-san. She owns nothing.**

* * *

_FubuYusa; Fubuki X Yusaburu  
Fubuki Shirou & Suishou Yusaburu_

"_Fishing!"_

* * *

It was a few months after the FFI. All members of Raimon and Inazuma Japan are having another practice match again; almost exactly the same as the graduation match. After the first half, the scores are at a tie right now. But everything could change at the second half, right?

Yusaburu is enjoying her time with her crush, Fubuki Shirou, as they are in the same team, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru are chatting happily, the managers are laughing with each other and Sakuma and Fudou are-

"Genou?" Sakuma asked to a figure behind Fudou who popped out of nowhere.

"Eeeeiik!" Fudou shrieked. "Oi, Genda! WHAT ARE YOU DOING COMING OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT?!"

A certain lion-headed guy had appeared out of nowhere behind him with a silly grin on his face.

"Yo!" he greeted as he raised his hand in the air.

"Don't 'yo' me! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screamed the mohawk boy.

Then a familiar blonde popped from behind the lion-head with a sheepish smile. "Kon … ni … chiwa?"

"I think I've seen them before?" said a cold yet plain voice belongs to a girl with white bangs and black hair.

"Guyoooo! So mean! I'm the forwarder in Fire Dragon, duh!"complained the blonde who turns out to be revealing his identity, Aphrodi. But the girl just shrugged him off as if he's just merely nothing but air. "You really are mean!" Aphrodi pouted.

"Rather than thinking about stupid stuff, why not talk about something more useful like … what do you and Genda wants to do here?" Kidou stepped in in the situation too, while Aphrodi starts to sob.

"Even Kidou-kun is so mean!"

"Aphrodi … are you … okay?" Endou asked worriedly.

"Him? Oh, I just poisoned him with my super wonderful food," grinned Genda with full of pride.

"That explains it," commented Sakuma with a plain face. "That's right. I forget to tell you guys something. Don't you guys feel bored?"

Everyone turns their attention to Sakuma now. Bored? Why would they?

"I mean … well, we always play soccer everyday and … I'm not saying that I don't like soccer or what, just … don't you guys want some relaxation besides soccer … that is?"

"Good idea. Why not?" agreed Coach Kudou.

"But the problem is … what are we going to do?" asked Touko.

"Oh, we're going to FISH!" cheered Aphrodi, Sakuma and Genda cheerfully in unison.

"Fishing? Why fishing? Can't we do something else better than fishing?!" snapped Yusaburu as she heard the word 'fishing'.

Fubuki just smiled at her and tapped on her shoulder. "Why not? It might be fun if we try, right?"

In an instant Yusaburu zipped her lips, not letting a single word to escape. Her face is all flustered with scarlet color. "I-if you say so, t-then I agree," she murmured, but loud enough to be heard by her crush as he smiled at her again.

Sakuma steals a glance at Rika. He expects that Rika would be grinning crazily. And he was right, indeed. Rika is grinning like a maniac as she saw Yusaburu blushing. (Yes, Fubuki and Yusaburu had officially became a couple a few months ago).

"So, what are we waiting for? Why don't we just go now?" asked Midorikawa in excitement.

* * *

At the Fishing Pond ….

"So … why are these two here?" mumbled Hiroto with an irritated face as he glared at the former Chaos captains, Burn and Gazel aka Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke, who are already there before them.

"Because they are my best friends! Plus Genda and Sakuma too!" beamed the blonde.

"I guess, we chose the wrong choice, eh?" murmured Midorikawa.

"Be grateful that we invited you!" growled the red-head.

Yusa growls and march to the boy with an angered face. "Can we stop with this stupid fight and start fishing now?"

Aphrodi hide behind Sakuma in an instant seeing the angry girl. He can't believe how can a delicate guy like Fubuki be dating a harsh girl like Yusa? Well, who would have thought about that too? But because of their differences, isn't it what made them cute as a couple? Just like Fudou and Fuyuka too?

"Sure, sure. Here, take this," Suzuno lent the girl a fishing line, as well as to the rest. Yusa took the object from the ice-user with a growl. But Suzuno just ignore her, just as calm as usual.

"So, shall we start?" smiled Fubuki kindly, and Yusa nod at him with a happy face.

"Chuchuchu, this might be a good chance to make another lovey-dovey scene," Rika smirked. "Nice one, Eye-patch boy!" She slapped Sakuma's back playfully.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

* * *

15 minutes after they started fishing ….

Yusa stomped her feet real hard to the ground. "Gah, what the heck?! WHERE IS THAT DARN FISH?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Aphrodi twitched his eyes. "Will you stop complaining already?! The fish won't eat your bait if you kept on screaming like that! They'll get scared."

"Like I care! And who would want to eat that horrible … horrible … bug as the bait?!"

"Bleh, that is the perfect bait. You're just a scaredy cat, that's all," murmured Sakuma with a bored face as he put a worm in his hook.

Yusa was about to punch him in his other eye if Fubuki hadn't stop her.

"M-m-ma, ma, Yusa-chan what Aphrodi-kun said is right. The fish will run away from your loud voice. But for Sakuma-kun … etto … he's definitely wrong, although for the bug part … ano …," Fubuki can't continue his speech as he sweat dropped. He knew that the girl will surely go … you know, it's Yusa after all.

"I know," she huffed as she pulls her rail at the same time with Fubuki.

Rika drag the two nuisance –Aphrodi and Sakuma- out of the situation and whispered something to them.

When Yusa saw that her bait is still there, untouched, she threw again her rail after Fubuki did. Little did she, no, to be exact THEY, little did they know that their strings are strangled together in a _cute_ way.

Not long after`, Yusa felt something is pulling her string.

"SAKANA! [1]" she cheered as she pulls her rail. But for whatever reason it is, it felt really strong and kept on pulling the string. With a massive power, she took a few steps back and starts pulling her rail really, really hard until two GIANTS fish is pulled to the air.

"What the-?" gasped Fubuki as she saw that Yusa's fishing rail as two hook. But since when? It was only one a while ago. His question is answered when he felt that his string is also pulled very hard. He was about to pull his rail when his string pulled him, instead.

"Aaah!" Fubuki screamed as he fly high up in the sky.

"FUBUKI!/ FUBUKI-SENPAI!/ FUBUKI-SAN!" everyone yelled as they saw Fubuki flying in the air.

It was Yusa. Yusa is the one pulling him. Well, at first Yusa was pulling her own rail, but because she pulled it with full power and she didn't know that her string was tangled with Fubuki's string, it ended up making Fubuki flying up high in the sky and fell down at the other side of the area where she is standing.

"Shirou-kun!" she panicked and rushed to Fubuki.

"Shirou-kun," Yusa repeated. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I-I … I didn't really mean it. I-it was an accident, I swear."

But the only respond Yusa got was a laugh? Ha? A laugh? Why is Fubuki laughing? Weird.

Fubuki wipe off his tears. "I know, I know, Yusa. You're as strong as usual," he said between his laugh. "That is why I love you," he added as he stood up to a sitting position.

Yusa blushed hearing his words. "I-I … I'm sorry, Shirou-kun," the girl repeated again with a blush in her face and is facing at the ground.

"I said it's okay, didn't I?" Fubuki giggled as he kissed Yusa at the lips. Yusa blushed redder if that was even possible, and kissed him back. Soon they were having a complete romantic time since they both are quite away from the rest, but could still be seen.

"Aaw," cheered the rest in unison. "So sweet~"

Sakuma rolled his eyes with a smile. "Now, now, what are gonna do with these two giant fishes?"

* * *

At Night, Fubuki and Yusaburu went on a date to a very romantic place.

Yusa watch the scenery in awe. She and Fubuki are now sitting on a very romantic seat; two seat for a couple and a table in the middle. They are outdoor. They could see the river sparkling with the help of the moonlight and the stars. Plus, there are lots of candles floating on the river. A slow yet very romantic music is also played. A flower on the middle of the table with a little candle spreading a nice aroma isn't left out. A fountain with sparkling lights is at the corner. Everything is really romantic.

"Shirou-kun, this place is the best place I've ever seen," she beamed at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you liked it," Fubuki smiled back at his girlfriend. "By the way, Yusa-chan. I … I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Fubuki fish inside his pocket and took out a little blue box, and gave it to her.

Yusa gasped, but accept it, anyway. When she open it, she could see a sparkling necklace with a beautiful butterfly decoration in the middle.

"Shirou-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

"So, how do you like it?" Fubuki asked.

Yusa didn't answer, but kissed him right on the lips instead. Fubuki smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, IT'S DONE NOW! *faints again***

**Kishibe: Forgive her if it isn't that romantic. Still same reason as usual, SHE HAS NO BACKGROUND IN LOVE AT ALL! Plus, she rushed this fic and she didn't know how to describe the fishing scene properly. And sorry that she had to add the Aphrodi, Suzuno, Nagumo, Sakuma, Genda close friendship relationship. Please forgive her**

**Kita: That was truly a hard task for her.**

**Namikawa: Looks like Yusa didn't get along with Sakuma-san and Aphrodi-san, huh?**

**Taiyou: Well, Jantai had read Yusa's info in Shiranai Atsune-san's profile multiple of times. But she didn't find someone as her rival, ... or ... is it because she is currently having eye problem?**

**Yukimura: she hardly sees with her right eye. She uses only her left eye in most of the times. So it is possible. Poor Jantai. Anyway, please review. Oh, and also don't forget the poll!**

**Namikawa: Get well soon, Ja-Jan-chan! TnT**

**Kishibe: She had faints a long time ago, Namikawa. It won't help -_-"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

At School ...

"Minna, look at this!" Rika cheered as she wave a piece of paper in the air at soccer practice.

"What is it?" asked everyone.

"Look, look. Aren't they cute?"

The piece of paper is actually a photograph! It was a PERFECT picture when Yusa was pulling her rail. Hers and Fubuki's string was making a love shape and so does the fishes! There is also a picture of Fubuki flying in the air too!

"Hahaha! Who took this picture?" laughed Someoka as he roll in the ground.

"This is so perfect!" added Kazemaru.

"Perfect timing, perfect effect and perfect scene! PERFECT!" commented Fudou.

"Cool! This must be done by a pro, right? But who?" asked Kurimatsu.

"I took it," Fuyuka said shyly. "It was an accident, I swear! I was taking pictures of you guys while fishing, and when that scene happens, I accidentally took a snap of it and Rika-san made a copy of it."

Sakuma raised an eyebrow. "Is it just my imagination, or ... you really sound like Yusa now?"

Before anyone else give a respond to the eye-patched boy, the club's door opened revealing Yusa and Fubuki in front of the club.

"Minna, let's practice!" yelled Yusa.

Everyone hurried to stand and Rika hide the picture behind her.

"What's wrong, guys?" asked Fubuki.

"It's nothing," replied Endou with a sheepish smile. "Okay, Minna. Let's practice!"

"YEAH!"

After everyone left the club and went to the field, Rika slipped the picture inside Fubuki's bag and another exact same picture inside Yusa's bag.

"I wonder how will their reactions be," Rika murmured maniacly and left the club room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
